High Availability (HA) generally provides resilience within an Internet Protocol (IP) network, and increases the availability of the IP network. In general, units, e.g., routers, in an IP network that are in an HA mode are connected in parallel, such that one unit is an active unit while the other is a standby unit. The topology associated with connecting a plurality of routers in parallel such that one unit is an active router while another router is a standby router is often complicated, and utilizes multiple switches and connectors from each of the routers.